Rwby lost village
by wolverine12
Summary: After zen and sapphire leave there village what will happen to it when they go to beacon will the white fang take it or destroy it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 OCs info Zen rose Weapon: duel swords, m16 custom made Semblence: mimic Likes: dinosours, reading, speed and driving a mech (These two are brothers and sisters)  
Sapphire rose Weapon duel machine guns, axe Semblence control Likes cats,dogs, dinosours Darrel maximus (thank you 54godamogra for letting me use your OC)  
Shape shifter Semblence detection Weapon ol'painless Likes dinosours,reading even likes turning into dinos Drake silver Weapon minigun/throwing knives Semblence camouflage Likes friends,reading, dogs well heres the OCs for you there team is ZSDD (zesdad)  
Oh one thing to mention before I forget that zen was captured a week before darrel did but he only has fast dinos(like a raptor),t rex and a megladon But will write the next chapter soon and it might be poated on the same day 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 defending the village One beuatiful morning sapphire woke to the warm breeze of the air and dicides to take a walk as its 6:30am and its an hour before zen wakes up so sapphire went to the local dust shop near her village to buy some dust for her duel machine guns which uses red and purple dust and some blue and yellow for her brother.  
So while she was buying dust zen woke up and was feeling hungry so he looked in the cupboards but they were empty but it hit him has he forgot to do the weekly shopping so he goes to a nearby lake with a basket to catch some fish for breakfast.

Sharpedo zen said as he felt himself shift into the creature to catch fish while he was doing that sapphire had just finished buying the dust and was walking back to see if zen was awake as she was going pasa the lake she saw a fin 6m long she thought' thats not a normal fish' then it popped up and made sapphire jump back untill it retuned into its orignal form and said' sorry for scaring you sis just had to get some fish as I forgot to do the weekly shop' sapphire just smiled.

Then the alarms went off and they heard the speakers say" warning warning grimm approaching everyone get I your bunkers anyone who can fight get to the front gate" sapphire wasnt happy cause grimm was about to attack and said "zen looks like your going to have to use a form" then zen said" utahraptor " as he started turning to the fast type of raptor and they both headed for the front gate where they saw hundards of grimm then sapphire spoke up "zen they might of been attracted to the fish you had" as everyone got ready to fight there was 15 fighters then zen said "sis call darrel tell him that we need help"while they were fighting sapphire went to the nearest phone and dailed darrels number, ring ring, darrel picked up "hello" he said, "darrle this is sapphire we need your help" darrel then said "how can I help" then sapphire said "we got hundards of grimm at our front gate and we got 15 fighters and my brother fighting them" then she lets out a scream as one of the beowolf got near her and tried to surprise attack her she then said "they broke though the front gate please help us" then the line went dead but sapphire was defending her self.

While sapphire was defending her self zen got up and raced to his sister and knocked the beowolf away and killed it just then darrel arrived and transformed into tyrant lizard king aka t-rex just then they saw 2 new people a hunter and huntress called ozpin and glynda a all 4 started attacking the grimm when they were finished zen and darrel turned back into human "thanks for helping us darrel" sapphire said "no problom needed something to do anyway" said darrel

Utahraptor profile 2m tall, 6m long, weighs 1,100 pounds Melee claws Lived in forest

Tyrant lizard king aka t-rex Canivore 43 feet long 16 feet tall 8tons Hoped you liked the chapter 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 welcome to beacon After the attack on thier village ozpin invited zen, sapphire and darrel to beacon a he sees a good future between them as he and glynda left sapphire spoke up "OMG we got invited to beacon this is so cool im gonna start packing come on zen" just before zen left he said "darrel thx for helping out and I hope we are on the same team" as darrle just smiled. And all of them make thier way to the airship. While on the air ship darrel saw his two friends yang and ruby so he went over and said "hey yang and ruby" and they both replied "hey darrel" then he said " so how you 2 been" yang replied "we been alright what about you" "I had to help a friend defemd thier village from hundards of grimm" darrel replied Shocking the two girls.  
While zen and sapphire were talking about the new grimm they faced "so what type if grimm was that" asked sapphire "they were a type if glass cannons called raptors that hunts in mass numbers" then sapphire spots darrel with 2 girls then said "darrle wanna introduce us to your friends" darrel tjen mention so yang and ruby then said " zen, sapphire these two are yang and ruby two of my friends" then ruby spoke up " are you to bother and sister" "yes we are how could you tell" replied zen "you both have the same hair colour and the same necklace" said yang then a hologram if glynda showed up and said "welcome to beacon the best place to trian as hunters and huntress" thrn the hologram disappeared and they arrived at beacon and all the new students went to the ballroomas ozpin and glynda was waiting and ozpin spoke "welcome to beacon jere ypu train to fight grimm and and help people In danger" then glynda spoke up "you will stay in the ballroom tonight then ypu will do the iniation tomorrow now gets some sleep" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 iniation As everyone woke up they went to havr a shower and then gets dressed in thier combat clothes and was getting ready but iniation wont start untill midday so they all talked about differnent subjects while darrel, ruby, yang, zen and sapphire talked about who team they might get on and what partners they might get.  
Soon it was time for the iniation glynda and ozpin was there by the launch pads as the first year students got ready and they stepped on the launch pads and ozpin said "you will be launched into emraled forest and at the end thier will relics" then gylnda said " the first person you lock eyes on will be your partner for 4 years now get ready to launch". As they all launched one by one as they all launched into different parts of the forest and and nearly all the partners have formed, darrel is with drake , zen is with his sister , yang and blake, ruby and wiess as all the partners been formed they were all heading for the a destroyed temple.  
:Scene change: As Zen and Sapphire walked though the forest they heard loud roars so they look behind them and saw 4 chaos raptors bigger then any other alpha grimm "should we run or try and fight" asked sapphire " lets run and if I remember correctly they are powerful slash that could do a lot of damage" replied zen so they started to run and with the chaos rapters after them "there catching up zen" said sapphire right before she tripped up and let out a yelp and tried to defend her self but the fall made her weapon go to a nearby trunk. Zen heard the yelp and turned to see his sister pinned to the tree and cornerd by the grimm and with that he was angry with rage "Giant Southern Lizard" said zen as sheers in pain his body started to get bigger and bigger untill it was the size of a tree and his got shorter and samller with 3 fingers, his legs got wider and thicker and his body got thicker and wider and his tail grow 7 feet long and his skull got longer after that he was 13.2 meters long and 3.9 meters tall and weighed 9.5 tons and he let out a menacing roar which got the grimms attention and so they charged him and zen charged them. :Scene change:  
Mean while with yang, blake, wiess and ruby were trying to find the temple they heard the roar and they ran towards it when they got there what they seen blew thier minds they saw a Giganotosaurus being attacked by 4 chaos raptors thats when they saw it defending sapphire they wanted to run to her but it was to dangerous and as zen killed 3 of them with heat blast, tornado spin and a neck crusher the last one went and picked up sapphire by th torso and stated running as she lets out a scream, zen then sees the raptor taking off with his sister and gabe chase even though the Giganotosaurus wasn't built for speed this was modified for speed and the girls went to the temple as ruby said "I've kinda got a crush on zen" then yang said "really now, you should ask him out" as ruby blushed red.  
:Scene change:  
Darrel and drake just finished killing a pack of grimm drake asked" when did you learn to fight like that" "I trained myself and with help from two people wjo I spared weekly" replied darrel thats when they felt the ground shake and turned around in time to see a giant dino catch a raptor which let sapphire go as she hit the ground zen heard 4 bones snap as he killed the last raptor changed back and ran to sapphire who was breathing heavly and losing a lot of blood thats when darrel said "zen is sapphire ok" zen replied " no shes not she has 4 broken bones and I just managed to stop the bleading" :we need to get out of here" said drake as they headed for the temple with zen carrying his very injured sister.

Hey guys sorry for not posting lately college has got the best of me been tired lately so I hoped you like this chapter and I try and post once a week or twice a week

Giganotosaurus profile Nickname: Giant Southern Lizard Attack: very sharpe teeth, heat blast, tornado spin and neck crusher Family: Carcharodontosaurinae Lived in Argentina Kindom animalia Phylum chordata 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 temple

With zen carrying his sister and running with Darrel and drake running towards the temple they were almost there as they saw the girls and another team so they started to run faster until they got there as Darrel helped zen put his sister down yang asked "what happened to sapphire" zen replied "remember the raptors I was killing of as I know you, Ruby, Blake and Weiss was watching me while I was defending sapphire"

Then ruby spoke up "so you was that giant dinosaur" zen just nods as he starts healing his sister with his aura as it's got a healing factor to it while sapphire aura can help her remake the amount of blood loss back to normal.

As soon sapphire was fully healed she tried to get back up but keeps losing her balance then drake said "you need to rest after being healed as it takes time for you to get rebalanced" sapphire just nods.

Then everyone feels the ground shake as something comes up "what is that thing" asked Weiss then the monster came though the ground and hissed loudly and got into a defence stance "that my friends is a ice chaos raptor" said zen as just he said that Darrel knocked zen and himself out of the way as soon it launched ice dust freezing everyone in place.

"What are we going to do now Darrel" said zen

"looks like we have to rescue them using our dino forms" said Darrel

"Tyrant lizard king" announced Darrel as he started to engulf with pain as he was starting to increase in size his legs got bigger and wider while his arms were smaller and his 5 fingers came 3 and his tail grew long as two cars after that he was as tall as a 2 storied house

"Quellestex "announced zen as he engulfs with pain as body got smaller for speed with arms became 11 meters' long his skull became smaller and longer his legs become smaller and his toes came razor sharp claws and his beak is deadly as well and he was now 10 meters long and weighed 70 pounds

So after they both changed into dinos zen took to the sky's to get ready for a diving strike but before he could the raptor launched ruby by choice into the air as it got ready to kill but before ruby fell into the mouth zen swooped in and catched her by his talons and said "you ok ruby" in a high pitch but squeaky voice ruby nods as he putted her down near the temple and got back into the sky and said "Darrel launch the raptor in the air so I can strike it back down and you bite it head off" as soon he said that Darrel launched the raptor into the air and zen done a double strike which has fire claws that hit the raptor so hard that it made a crater I the ground from the impact and it couldn't get up so Darrel comes along and hits it with a heat blast to finish it off as they turned back into their normal forms as Darrel ran to the others to help them as zen ran over to ruby to make sure she has to injuries "ruby does anything hurt" ruby replies "got a headache and frostbite and my body feels cold" so zen hugged ruby to warm her up which ruby didn't mind as liked Zen's warmth as she had a crush on him anyway "zen can I ask you something" asked ruby "sure" said zen as ruby started to blush as red as her cape then she stuttered out the words "w-w-would you like t-to g-g-go o-out w-with m-me on a date" zen was shocked that she asked him out so he replied "sure I can make arrangements for a date" as soon he said that ruby kissed him out of nowhere as the others came to them they were shocked that ruby and zen were kissing so yang said "hey you to had enough" that made the two lovers jump in surprise and ruby said "don't make us jump like that" then yang said "I knew you would ask him out" the the lovers just blushed while looking at each other.

Scene change

After they all grab a chess piece they head for the cliffs but then they heard 3 squawks they look up and saw 3 nevermours so zen pulled out custom m16 loaded it with homemade gunpowder into the clip and fired at the bird in range and putted 5 rounds into the head as it fell down ruby took the 2nd one down and the rest worked together and took the last on down with ease once they were done they all headed back to beacon

Scene change

At beacon the teams were getting formed and Ozpin said" Ruby rose, Weiss snchee, Blake belladonna and yang xio long your team name is rwby led by ruby rose, everyone clapped and yang ran up to her and hugged her, the next teamed to be formed "zen rose ,sapphire rose, Darrel maximus and drake silver you will become zedd led by zen rose"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 plans

Meanwhile in the white fang, Adam was thinking about taking over a village that is close and just had a recent Grimm attack that was defended well so he talks with cinder about it,

"cinder I was thinking about taking this village of our own and use it as a place to hide if the heat with the police and huntress, hunters" said Adam.

"good idea Adam it makes it easier to build stuff like bombs, ammo and other stuff" said cinder

"but how are we going to take it though they might have a strong defence so let's make a plan for taking it" as they were making plans to take over the village without destroying anything so its intact.

Scene change

Meanwhile at beacon the 2 teams were having launch and of course zen and ruby were sitting next to each other which did not surprise the others then zen said "sapphire I need to talk to you about something in private" sapphire nodded and she followed zen to a private place then she spoke up " what's on your mind bro" "I have this feeling that our village is going to be taken over" zen said in a scared voice, sapphire knew this as well that she was scared when zen put it with that voice, unknown to them the others were listening to them then the bell went for lessons about grimm then it was combat class where they fought each other to get their skills mastered but it take a year for that.

Scene change

A week later Zen started to make plans for his and rubys date tonight he knew that a weapons convention was coming to town so he takes her to that then see a movie called the beauty and the beast then rent a boat until 9:30pm sounds like a good plan, while ruby was looking for a dress for tonight with wiess and yang's help she found the perfect dress and shoes when they got back blake asked "has he told you what you're doing on your date tonight" "nope he said it was a surprise" replied ruby, meanwhile zen was counting his money to hope he got enough for the movie and boat.

Scene change

Ruby got ready for her date she heard knocking on her teams door and asked "who is it" "it's me zen" replied zen " I be out in a min ok" replied ruby as she came out of her room ready and zen was gobsmacked of how beautiful she was until she said "you look stunning" "why thank you " replied zen "are we taking the airship" ruby asked "nope we are taking my car" said zen as they went to the garage of beacon and zen putted his code in for his car which was a Subaru but a special type as it had a special compartment for different stuff and it was built for speed and drifting but zen will take a relaxing ride "so where are we going on our date then" asked ruby "I'm taking you to a weapons conventions then going to see a movie called beauty and the beast then rent boat for a couple of hours. They got to the convention it was 5pm and they started walking around and buying stuff for their weapons after that they ate at a nearby restaurant zen had steak and mash while ruby had a salad after they eaten they went back to the car and zen put their stuff in the special compartment while ruby got into the car then zen got in and started to drive to the cinema to watch the film when they got their zen paid for the tickets then they went to get some snacks and drinks as ruby held the popcorn zen paid for the drinks and popcorn and they both went in to watch the movie and 1 hour and 30 minutes later they came out with ruby saying "that was the best movie I seen so far" "I'm glad you liked it now time to rent a boat" said zen as thy got back in the car and drive to a nearby boat lot as zen got out he went to the other side and opened the door with one hand and helped ruby out with the other hand as they walked over to the rental boat store to rent a boat for a couple of hours which zen paid for and they got the keys and went to the boat which was made especially for dates and as they got on ruby sat down and zen started to drive the boat to a very special spot that he knew and moored the boat into a stand still as he helped ruby off the boat they went to a nearby shack which zen built on his own and asked ruby "so do you like the shack I made it better on the inside trust me" and they went inside ruby was so happy of what's inside were a bear rug, a kitchen, a bed, sofa and windows looking out on the sea she loved every second of the date and after 3 hours spent in the shack they had to take the boat back to the rental boat lot and gave the keys back as they got inside their car and drove slowly back to beacon and when they got back zen parked the car in his garage and helped ruby out of the car and she was tired and so was zen as they walked back to their dorms (which are opposite to each other) shared a kiss and went into their rooms as zen got to sleep, in rubys dorm the others were asking a lot of questions which she did not answer as she was tired and want to get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 white fang strikes

After the long day in combat class everyone got ready for their history class with professor oobleck but they have an hour until class starts so they at their dorms as everyone is talking to each other about different subjects meanwhile in team rwby's dorm with team jnpr and team zedd talking about random and of course ruby and zen are next to each other while blake asked them to talk in private, ruby then spoke up "so blake what did you want to tell us" "I might have a crush on darrel and I want to ask him out but don't have the courage" said blake "well let me get him for you then blake" as he went in the room he called out darrel's name to come out into the hallway when he came out he asked zen "why did you call me out here for" "I believe blake wants to ask you something" said zen while pointing to blake then blake said "darrel would you go out with me" darrel's answer was a kiss "if that says yes then I don't know what will say yes" said darrel as the two couples went back into the room and ruby said "blake and darrel are a couple now" everyone congratulated them.

##SCENE CHANGE#

Meanwhile the white fang were getting ready to attack the nearby village with the mechs they got from smuggling them without getting caught, while adam was counting how many soldiers and mechs they have which came to 2.3k soldiers and 40 mechs which was a lot to have then he report back to cinder to get the objectives and orders to move out cinder said "alright we are ready to move out, adam you will lead the charge the objects are to eliminate the protectors and then we will reinforce the village with guards all-round the village" adam gave a nod and started the attack while cinder follows closely behind adam and starts launching fire balls at the main gate when they got in they met with a high resistance who started firing bullets while mechs took the lead and absorbed the bullets and started firing back killing most of them while the other members started slashing everyone they see and when the village was clear they think they have everyone killed but they didn't notice a 21 year old man as he tried to sneak out he was spotted and used his speed which he increased over the years and when he lost the white fang he rushed to get his scroll out and called zen.

##SCENCE CHANGE#

In history class professor oobleck was talking about the expansion from vale into mount glen and how it failed and they had to block the tunnels to stop the grimm from coming in and attack people then he asked "is there any questions before we start the next topic" he took the silence as a no and went onto the next subject which was about war and stuff that was when zen scroll started to go off and zen said " sir may I take this call it may be important and I think sapphire might want to hear it as well" "very well zen and sapphire you two are dismissed but I still give you homework tho " both teens nodded a yes and went out side of the class room and zen got out his scroll to see a name they were both familiar with zen answered and said "mokoto is that you" "yes it is and this is a emergency" as mokoto said in huffs and puffs" then sapphire said "mokoto what's wrong did the grimm attack again" "no it's the white fang they took over the village and killed everyone in there I managed to escape" he said in a sad voice he could hear them both stop in taking air for two seconds "I talk to ozpin to see if let me help retake the village" said zen as he ended the call" that was when sapphire started to cry very loud while zen tried to comfort her and whisper "we will take back the village" over and over for hours until history class ended the rest of team zedd came out along with team rwby and saw zen comforting sapphire when they asked what happened zen and sapphire did not answer until zen said "come on sapphire lets go talk to ozpin about our situation when they both got too ozpins office ozpin asked "what's wrong and why is sapphire crying" "we just had a call from our friend who we cherish as a family member that the white fang as took over our village" said zen that was ironwood came into the office and said "I just had a report that the white fang took over a medium sized village and apparently the protectors were so stupid and got them self's killed" that was when sapphire snapped at hearing the protectors were stupid and punched the general in the face and said "you can't just talk about the protectors who died protecting our village" ironwood gave a confused look then zen said "what sapphire just said was the village the whit fang took over was the village me and her come from and the protectors where the best the village had and I bet they would of died with honour unlike the militia who doesn't know about honour and ozpin I would like to take my team, team rwby and team jnpr to help retake our village so new people can move in" then ozpin said " you may take them zen and good luck to you and the others on retaking your village" after that sapphire and zen left to go to sleep tomorrow they will retake the village.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 retaking the village

The next day after breakfest and two classes which were combat and history class teams rwby, zedd and jnpr were talking untill sapphire started crying zen took note and asked "why are you crying sis" "just thinking about our village" said sapphire the others took notice and before anyone could ask zen said " come on sapphire lets go get our weapons" with everyone else followed them to the lockers and ruby asked her boyfriend " ok whats going on and we would want to know" as everyone else nodded a yes "ok how are you at retaking stuff" said zen " were all pretty good at that why you ask" said yang then sapphire said "me and zen are going to retake our village and we asked ozpin if we could take out team and you lot as well and he approved" the prryha spoke up "why retake a village unless the defenders were not good" that was when sapphire snapped and tried to punch pyrrha but zen held her back then he said " just dont talk about the defenders they were the best the village had and the village got took over by the white fang" then ren said "why would they want that village if its so isolated" zen then said "it can only be reached by airship and offroad vichals" then lets get going said yang and they all got to the courtyard they saw two hunters "im qrow and this eliziebeth" said qrow then rwby and yang spoke at the same time "uncle qrow why you here" qrow said opzin filled me and eliziebeth in on the situration and were here to help" "ok were not taking a airship cause were going to take one my special viechals for this as he walked over with spahhire leaving the others confused as zne typed in the comination of codes and its opens to reveal a tank but only sapphire and zen could see zen got into the driver seat while sapphire ran back to the others as zen sarted the tank everyone could hear a loud engine and even the whole school heard it and poked thier heads out as zen drove out and everyone whistled at it as zen opened the crew compartment and passenger compartment as he said ruby get in the gunner seat, yang loader, blake commander seat, wiess radio operator and everyone else is the passenger comaprtment" everone did as they were told as zen stated driving to the isolated village luckley zen built 4 big tanks for fuel and the shells will only take out mechs as theres a machine gun on top which balke can use.

 **this will be a 2 part chapter so stay tuned and hoped you like the story so far and anyone wondering what tank i based it off its a tiger ll but custom amde and a little bit bigger with extra fuel tanks**


	9. Chapter 8,5

chapter 8.5

while zen and the others were in zens tank driving though the forest ruby asked "zen how big is this tanks cannon" "its 120 mm and its fire armour piercing and high explosive rounds" replied zen as they were coming to rough ground the engine just over heated and the tank holted to a stop zen got out and opened the engine deck to see its ran out of oil and new oil but zen has to wait for the the engine to cool down so he said "blake man the machine gun on the turret ring as we need to let the engine cool down" blake nodded and loaded the mg 42 with rounds and scanned the are with it as the others in the passenger compartment were trying to figure out why the tank stopped then sapphire opened the door and got out and asked "bro why have we stopped" as the others got out "we got to wait for the engine to cool down and i wish i built this with a water cooled engine" zen replied while scanning the area blake saw a distant shadows of a pack of grimm but could not tell what ones they were until they came running at the tank and she opened fire killing most of the pack then she stopped firing as she saw a death stalker coming towards them she shouted "zen theres a death stalker coming towards us" "ruby turn the turret to face the grimm, yang load the cannon with armour piercing shell and wait till i say" as ruby turned the turret towards the grimm, yang loaded the cannon and ruby waited for the signal then zen shouted "FIRE" as ruby pulled the trigger everyone covered thier ears and the 120 mm ripped open and blew the death stalker in half then they heard a lot of grimm roars zen then said "everyone back inside ruby turn the cannon forwards" as the engine was cooled down zen put new oil in got in the drivers seat and got the tank moving to the village again.

**SCENE CHANGE**

while at the recently captured village 2 WF grunts captured the sole survivor of the attack and bought him to cinder and adam as one knocked on the door "come in" said adam a grunt said "boss look who we just captured the sole survivor of the attack" that was when cinder came in and asked "where did you capture him" in the forest outside the walls as we were on patrol" said a grunt then mokoto spoke up "you aint gonna have this village soon cause something on thier way" adam got up and shouted " WHOS ON THEIR WAY" "you hear them when they get near" replied mokoto then cinder knocked him out and said "take him to the holding area" as the grunts left dragging mokoto along with them.

**SCENE CHANGE**

as they got near the village zen put the tanks camouflage on and turned on silent driving and they got closer and close to the front gate zen turned of the silent engine and scared the white fang grunts then zen broke though with camouflage still on then he turned the camo off and opened the passenger compartment as sapphire,darrel and the others got out, blake got on the mg 42 and yang loaded the cannon while wiess got out , zen got out and ruby aimed the cannon at the mechs after they did that adam and cinder came out to see what just broke the walls down and saw the tank with huntsman and huntress, adam shouted "KILL THEM" then all hell breaks loose as the fight started to get fierce.

SCENE CHANGE

meanwhile at beacon everyone was in the auditorium **(hopefully you know what i mean by** **auditorium** ) and was wondering where the 3 thirst years gone to until opzin and glynda came on stage and everyone got quiet as ozpin said "if your wondering why 3 of the times are not here they on a mission to retake a village" everyone was stunned until they saw the screen come on and the 3 teams fighting the white fang and even saw another two hunters and even more stunned when they saw the tank open fire on the mechs.

SCENE CHANGE

As the fight was going on zen and darrel were fighting Adam while blake and ruby where fighting cinder and the others fighting the grunts and the mechs Adam was blocking every attack that was made by darrel while zen was giving long range support with his m16 as adam dodged every bullet darrel falled back to zen and said "i think we should do a fusion move" zen nodded as he said "Giant Thief" as his body got taller and wider with medium arms with 3 very long sharp claws on both arms that grew up to 30 cm long and sickle shape and his legs bot wider and bigger and grew a tail to 13 cm long and no long megaraptor as darrel said "Hunter from Var " as his body got smaller his arms got smaller and legs got smaller and thinner the claws grew up to 10 cm and his tail grew 4 cm and now i long Variraptor they both got ready to attack zen activated tornado of fury and darrel activated fury slash and adam now knew he was trapped in the tornado and both zen and darrel were slashing him at the same time while blake and ruby were fighting cinder blake managed to get a few hits on her while ruby was giving long range support with crescent rose then they saw adam do something as cinder smirked and blocked all attack as adam blocked both attacks from zen and darrel and sends them flying then he threw a bomb and 4 spikes at them then he said "white fang all back" and every member who could still fight falled back then they all retreated to thier base just as zen and darrel got up and changed back they were both implied by 2 spikes each and the bomb went off in front of them everyone else heard the explosion and ran over blake, ruby and sapphire got thier first as they were worried about thier boyfriend and sapphire was worried for his brother when the dust was gone everyone saw a horrible sight both zen and darrel were implied in the stomach and near one of the lungs so they checked the pulse and they both are still breathing as sapphire said "you are not going to die on me brother" and ran to the tank and activated a transponder that was linked to a automatic carrier as everyone got in zen and darrel was placed in the passenger compartment as everyone took thier original places the carrier picked them up and headed back to beacon and wiess called ozpin and ozpin picked up and said "hello miss scnhee what can i do for you" "were on the way back to beacon as we finished the mission, zen and darrel were both implied with two spikes and got hit by a bomb and are still breathing" wiess replied "i get a medical team on standby when you get here" said ozpin when they got back to beacon the carrier landed the tank outside the garage which opened and sapphire carefully drived the tank in and everyone got out with a few carrying zen and darrel.

 **hope you enjoyed this story and leave a review what you think are going to happen to darrel and zen**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 live or death

When the teams got back to beacon and sapphire drove the tank in to the garage and everyone to the medics who were on standby with a few carrying zen and darrel who were both impaled and both got hit by a bomb they were handed over to the medics and both were immediately put on a oxygen system and brought straight to the infirmary once they were whisked away ozpin came up with general ironwood and ozpin said "you lot can go back to your dorms for now but I need sapphire to stay put" everyone nodded and went to their dorms but sapphire stayed behind as told to then ironwood spoke up "miss sapphire can you tell me what happened at the village" "when we got to the village the white fang was there and they had many mechs which looked like military grade and there were two other people called adam and cinder so darrel and zen attacked adam and ruby and blake attacked cinder, while me and the rest were attacking the grunts then adam called a retreat to fall back to their base and then we heard an explosion when we all got there we saw zen and darrel implied by spikes and we were worried they were going to die, I was lucky that zen had built a carrier linked to the tank and I activated the transponder and we all got into the tank by the time the carrier got to pick up the tank then you know the rest" replied sapphire "you may go back to your dorm now sapphire" said ozpin sapphire nods and walks back to her dorm.

SCENE CHANGE

While at the infirmary the nurses and doctors were trying to get zen stable an darrel was stable ,so they called an specialist to get zen stable and when he got there he started to get to work on getting zen stable at that time they didn't know that darrel was waking up after healing him when he got up he saw zen in a state that he was worried about then he asked "what's happening to zen" a doctor replied "were trying to get him stable and were almost there" then they managed to get zen stable enough to operate on him as they took him into the operating room and started. Darrel managed to get out lucky as he was discharged and sent back to his dorm to heal.

SCENE CHANGE

When darrel got back to his dorm he saw everyone there and when blake saw him she said "are you ok my dear" "yes I am" replied darrel then sapphire spoke up "is zen alright" "yes he is sapphire they had to get him stable enough so they could operate on him" replied darrel then sapphire started to cry softly while darrel was holding her and whispered "he be alright cause we both know he's strong and he will get though"

SCENE CHANGE

At the infirmary zen who was stabled and had gone through an operation who was now recovering as the one of the nurses called ozpin to say he's stabled but don't know when he will wake up as ozpin came down to the infirmary and glynda came along as well when they got there zen was on life support as one of his lungs were puncherd they were both worried and saw operation marks and ozpin asked "what part of his body did you operate" while sipping his coffee a doctor replied "we had to operate him near the stomach and the intestines they both had to be stitched up and he's know on life support as the puncherd lung needs a few day to heal and I must say he had a big aura capacity" that caught ozpin interest and asked the doctor to get the results and follow him to his office as he will get sapphire and ruby must know as well so the doctor went to get the results and followed ozpin to his office while glynda went to get ruby and sapphire she then knocked on team zedd dorm and sapphire opened it and glynda said "sapphire I need you and ruby to follow me and come to the headmasters office as there's something you need to know about zen" sapphire and ruby both nodded and followed glynda to the office when they got there they saw ozpin and a doctor who had results in his hands as he was setting them up once he was done he turned around and looked at ruby and sapphire and said "hello ladies the results you see here are from zen blood test and among other stuff right now he's on life support" as ruby and sapphire looked at the results and looked at the last one which was confidential and ruby asked "why does the last one say confidential" the doc explained that only the teachers were meant to look at that sapphire and ruby nodded as they understood.

SCENE CHANGE

Back at the infirmary zen's life support started beeping rapidly then started to slowly die down which sent off an alarm in the infirmary to warn the nurses and doctors who came rushing in to sort out the life support and they managed to get him on a new one then they saw the heart monitor telling them that he was in a coma and one of them called ozpin telling him of the situation on the other end in the office ozpin had a sad face the other 3 saw this and asked "ozpin what's wrong" he replied "I just been informed that zen is now in a coma" ruby and sapphire didn't know how to take this until ozpin said "sapphire do you know where you parents are" sapphire nodded and said "there in atlas working as hunters and they are always working together and here's their number to call them" as ozpin picked up his scroll and called the number and he waited for them to pick up the scroll.

SCENE CHANGE

Jane and mike rose were in a hotel and just waiting for the next job then janes scroll rang and answered {hello this is jane who may I be speaking to} {hello miss jane im professor ozpin headmaster at beacon where your son and daughter go} replied ozpin then he heard on the other end mike said {ozpin is that you old friend} ozpin smiled at this and said {yes it is mike} then jane asked {so why did you call us unless something happened} ozpin sighed {zen's team went to retake a village with two other teams from the white fang but in the process zen and darrel were fighting someone called adam and when he blocked their attacks he sent them flying and threw 4 spikes that implied zen and darrel and threw a bomb as well, luck was well on their side they survived but zen is now in a coma} he then heard jane shout to mike {MIKE GET YOUR GEAR READY WERE GOING TO SEE OUR KIDS AND ZEN IS IN A COMA} and jane ended the call mike yelped like a scared cat but nodded and got ready as they both headed for the bullheads and paid for a ticket to go to beacon.

SCENE CHANGE

At headmaster's office ozpin turned to ruby and sapphire and said "sapphire your parents will be here in 10 minutes why don't you and ruby wait for them in the courtyard I be down in a few minutes" both girls nodded and waited down in the courtyard for sapphire parents then they saw the bullhead in the distance that was when ozpin came down and looked at the bullhead that was approaching and on it was two passengers when the bullhead landed jane mike came out and sapphire came running to while saying "mum, dad it's good to see you" and hugging them and they walked over where ruby and ozpin was and mike said "hey ozpin good to see you" "good to see you again as well mike" replied ozpin and jane said "may we see out son" "of course please follow me" replied ozpin as everyone followed him to the infirmary wing of beacon and went to the spot where zen was and when they saw him sapphire started crying while ruby was trying to comfort her.

SCENE CHANGE

Zen woke up in a white room and he looked around to get his bearings and got up then someone appeared out of nowhere, zen asked "who are you and where am I" "my name is summer rose and you're on the line between life and death" replied summer, zen looked surprised and asked "but how I'm in beacon infirmary recovering" "your life support started failing and the heart monitor started beeping really fast and it was telling them that you was going into a coma" summer said as the brings up an image from the real word and zen saw ozpin, sapphire, ruby and his mum and dad "you are one of the few people who gets choices like this" said summer "what do I need to do" replied zen the white room around him started shifting to form a forest and summer says "from where will be your trails you be facing 2 grimm alphas at a time" zen nodded as two alpha beowolfs came out and rushed zen, he had barely any time to dodge and blocked the attacks and pulled out his m16 and started firing 3 round burst all they did was bounce off when summer said "think of a weapon or suit" zen started to think of a suit called _Mjolnir_ then he started to glow as any metal in range from the suit around him and when he gets up he feels different and looked at the two grimm and charged them and punched them so hard that they exploded into chunks of flesh and looked at summer who nodded and putted the next trial on when zen looked back 2 alpha death stalkers came out of there cave and was supported by 4 demo raptors and 3 giant nevermores and zen looked around and smirked "now it's a real challenge" he thought then he decided to take the raptors first once they were taken care off next he decided to kill the death stalkers which were a challenge to kill as they had bone armour all on top the he thought "why not tip them over" and he did just that and killed them both then looked at the nevermores who started to launch deadly strikes of fathers his way and he kept dodging them and he think of barrette .60 Cal heavy machine gun and started shooting the nevermores who did not stand a chance against it rounds and finally summer said "well done zen you passed the trials and I'm putting my spirit into and you can also summon the armour and the gun and please keep ruby safe" as she said that , I felt weird as she went into me and I was returning to the real world.

SCENE CHANGE

When I opened my eyes I saw nurses and doctors looking at me and one of them said "do you want to know how long you were out for" zen nodded another one said "you were in a coma for a week" then zen asked "may I go back to my dorm" the doctors nodded but did one more scan and let him go

 **Hey sorry if this took quite a while had to wait till I got to college to finish this chapter and I hope you like it please rate and review and peace out I try to get a another chapter up soon don't know when it might take a couple of days or a week I don't know so I see you in the next chapter**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 hall fight

As zen was walking back to his dorm he was talking to summer in his mind and summer asked "zen how is ruby doing" "ruby is doing really good and her fighting style is good as well" replied zen in his mind "that's good just keep her safe promise me that" "I promise summer" replied zen in his head and then summer asked "why do you have the same last name as ruby" "well that's kind of complicated" said zen "ok I won't ask anymore" replied summer.

Then all of sudden zen got knocked over by a bully called cardin and his team who might think it be funny to beat him up then cardin spoke up "ha your worthless" then another said "let's take out the trash" as they started to beat up zen but luckily zen had luck on his side and he dodge every attack there was and started running to his dorm with cardin and his team chasing him then zen said "that's it" as he stops near his dorms door, cardin and his team surrounded him that was when zen thought of Mjolnir armour and a bright light swollen zen as he had his armour formed on him then the light went away and cardin and his team had fear but they shook it of and started to attack with metal clashing then zen punches cardin so hard that he gets sent though team zedd dorm door and everyone in there look at cardin as he got up and kept attacking zen and saying "give it up zen you piece of dirt" then everyone look at the massive alien like armour as he punches dove and sky into the courtyard knocked-out and then punches cardin and his other team mate on top of sky and dove also both knocked-out as the armour fades away leaving zen in its place.

SCENE CHANGE

Zen was now in trouble as he walked into his dorm and everyone started to bombard him with questions that was when ruby and sapphire walked up to him which surprised the others as zen was about to speak both girl's slaps him then hugged him tightly which surprised zen and said "girls n-n-need air" graphing for air and ruby and sapphire let go and said "don't worry us like that again" both in union sync that was when glynda came through the door and said "zen report to headmasters office now" zen just sighed and was walking to ozpins office.

SCENE CHANGE

Zen walked out the elevator and walked towards ozpin as ozpin said "zen why did glynda find cardin and his team knocked-out in the court-yard" "well they thought it be funny to push me over and start beating me up while saying nasty things" replied zen then ozpin asked "why did you now walk away" "because they will follow me and try to beat me up so I beat them up instead and hope they avoid me from now on" replied zen and ozpin asked "what's your semblance and have you used it yet" "my semblance is mimic and no I have not used it yet" replied zen that was when summer spoke up in is head "your semblance is mimic that is the most rarest or should I say mega ultra-rare semblance" "I never knew it was that rare" replied zen in his head and then said "why don't you create an image of yourself next to me I bet ozpin will be surprised and use my aura to make your self visible as well" zen said in his said and summer appeared next to me using my aura to stay visable and said "hello ozpin long time no see" ozpin was surprised and that he nearly dropped his mug and said "summer how can you be here in an image of you even though your dead" "I'm using zen aura to keep my self visable oh and zen you got my white cloak on which I putted on you as you came out of the coma" replied summer and that was when zen look down and saw the white cloak and before he could ask summer said "it allows me to channel my spirit into you and increase your attacks in combat" zen just nodded and then he asked "should I tell ruby or leave for later" summer was puzzled at the question and said "yes we will tell ruby as I manifest near you" zen nodded and ozpin said "you may go and zen I think you need to get new cloths as your shirt was ripped in some places" zen nodded and left and headed for his dorm where all his friends were and they still there and all looked at zen and ruby made a grasp when she saw a white cloak and zen said "summer you think ruby has figured it out yet" in his mind and summer replied "I think she has" as ruby says "yang do you know who had that white cloak" then yang realises and looked at ruby and nodded and said "that belongs to your mum" ruby nods as summer says to zen "I think I should manifest my-self by using your aura" in his mind and he replied " I think you should" and zen glows which shocked the others and then the glow formed into a person and she said "hello ruby and yang" everyone else was shocked.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter please review and leave suggestions if you want zen to fight team CRDL aka Cardin's team**_


	12. Chapter 11

chapter 11 Embarased

In comabt class teams where put agianst each other so now it was ZEDD vs team CRDL and both teams went off to get thier stuff ready and zen hasent used his slemblance yet but he thought not yet then both teams came into the arena and gt ready in thier fighting stances taht was when glynda started to count down "3...2...1...fight" and both teams rushed each other trying to get the advantage while zen was at the back standing still viewing the fight to look for weakeness and he spotted cardin doing the same thing so zen brought out his m16 silenty and sneakly and fired a 3 round burst at cardin who mangde to block the bullets and then charges towards zen and singed his mace at him zen wasnt lucky and he got hit in the face and was sent flying in a wall but zen gets up and fires a hole clip/magazine into cardin who still blocked every shell which is not possible that was when cardin had an idea and says "hah zen i thought you were stronger then this and i bet that ruby would leave you and besides she is not even worth being a huntress and she should of got in early so shes a pile of trash ahahahah-" cardin gets punched so hard he sent flying to the other wall and now sapphire and darrel knew that cardin went to far and darrel says "everyone might want to stand back if i remember correctly at this stage of his anger nothing can stop from beating up his target" and everyone cleared the arena while zen truns into a utahraptor and rushes at cardin who just got to see a raptor hit him with its tail and biting cardins legs and did not stop untill cardin whacked zen aside and began beating zen up with his mace that was when ruby fired her sniper round to cardin and sent him flying in a fall and is knocked out then zen transformed back and look at ruby who was about to cry and helped her boyfriend upand helped back to his dorm and laid there with him.

 _one week later_

carding and his team was trying to regain thier pride after losing a battle to zen and his team and cardin wanted to get ruby back for shooting him so he had a plan to sort this out he brought out a box of vanish dust _"vanish dust makes the cloths that a person is wearing disapper into thin air and makes everyone laugh at them"_ cardin smiled and said to his team "lets go get payback to this ruby bitch" and everyone nodded

Ruby was walking down the hall to her next class where she met up with jaune and said hi to each other as they had the same class and jaune said "great i just remeberd its one of prossfers ports lectures" "oh boy" replies ruby and they were still walking and jaune said " yep you said it we are going to bor-" (lays on the floor knocked out) ruby says "jaune!" and cardin says " guys look at this we knocked out jauney boy and who do we have here little red who should of not got into beacon" " why did you do that for cardin you mega bully and jerk and what in the name of dust is that in your hand" said ruby was shocked and scared "some new dust. time to test it out he tossed it at her" said cardin "oh no" ruby says *tries to dodge but dove and sky held her back* and then fell to the ground and feels cold like she was not wearing anything but her bra and panties and says "why cardin why" cardin replies "you can blame my old man for abusing me" ruby then gets up and says "thats why your a jerk and bullys people cause your father abused you so you let it out on other people" then she feels akward as people are staring at her and laughing at her and runs off to the dorm crying.

 _The Dorm_

yang and zen just finished talking when they see ruby run in and slams the bathroom door and is still crying yang syas"ruby why are you crying and why you just in your bra and panties" ruby" im not telling what happened in a crying/sad voice" zen" ruby babe can you at least tell me open up and let talk to you in private" ruby says "get me some fresh clothes first that i can put on" zen grabs her some fresh clothes and hands them thought the gap ruby puts on her fresh clothes and lets zen in the bathroom, zen" so ruby what happened and did you come in and slam the bathroom door you can tell me" ruby explained everyhting from jaune being knocked out to cardin throwing some dust at her made her cloths disapper and being laughed and stared at and lets just say zen was fumming he wanted to either break cardins spine or legs and walks out of the bathroom and tells yang to follow him and get her weapons ready while on tier way zen explained everything that ruby told him and yang was fumming and yang says "i know one person who would love to break peoples legs" "whos that" replied zen and yang says "nora" then zen had a devilish smirk on his face and they both walk to teams jnpr room and zen koncks the door and ren opened the and said "hi yang and zen what you need" "we need nora for something" replied zen and ren had a confused look then yang said "can you let nora break team crdl legs this once" "why" replied ren then zen spoke "they hurt ruby by throwing some dust that made her cloths disapper and made everyone laugh at her" they could sense that ren's anger was building and he said "nora come here will ya" then nora gets near the door and says "what is it ren" "you are going with yang and zen to break cardin and his teams legs just this once ok" replies ren, nora was so excited they all rushed there zen, yang, nora and ren wanted to fight team crdl.

 _Arenas_

cardin was in the training rooms laughing and talking about the prank with his team when zen and yang walks in and cardin says "what do you two-" he was silenced by a punch from zen to the crotch and zen says you hurt ruby feelings i wan to know why, cardin explains why he did it and that was when zen lets out his inner demon who has black and red spikes going down his back his eyes are purple his arms are short but can get long hes fast and agile his face looks like a raptor mated with a crocodile and his attacks are quick slash where he hit a person with 5 slashes really quick, kick breaker that can break blocking techniques and multiplying as he can split himself into 20 of him and his main colour of his body is red and gold and the beatdowns begins with zen attacking cardin, ren attacking dove, nora breaking skys legs and yang attacking russal and it went on for an hour untill ruby came in and said "zen please stop, yang stop as well" yang" sorry ruby no can do these bastards deserve this" zen says" ok babe i stop and retracted my demon" *walks up to ruby and kisses her forehead and whispers would you like to do have some personal fun tonight,, ruby nods and blushes at what he ment by personal fun* ruby" sure zen i come to yours about 7 if thats all right" zen just nods then gylnda walks in and says "what's going on?!" the fights stops and everyone looks at gylnda while ruby and zen snuck out without being noticed yang- we were just sparring right people, everyone said "yeah just sparring" glynda was not convince" your all in detention as i knew the real reason" yang and the others looked at each other and said "SHIT"

 _THE FINAL PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON IF YOU DONT LIKE LEMONS THEN TURN OFF YOU BEEN WARNED_

The time was around 7pm and ruby went to zens dowm to have thier personal fun and when she went in zen just came out of the shower and said "you ready for some fun" ruby nods taking off her cloths and puts them near zens pile and starts on working to get zen's cock nice and hard by stroking it while zen was rubbing her clit ruby moned at that and this turned zen on even more, ruby was surprised when she saw zen's cock was 7 inches long and began to deepthroat it and zen let out moans as ruby went faster and faster untill zen pumped his load into ruby mouth then courved her hair a bit and he was still hard and zen got a condom out and letted ruby put it on once it was all the way down ruby positioned herself on top of him, zen saw the curves his girlfriend had and they were both excited and ruby pushed her self down and stoped halfway and nods to zen who then does a hard thrust and breaks the hymen and letted ruby rest for a minute and let the pain go away then ruby nods that it was ok. zen then started to thrust slowly in and out and picking the speed every now and then and ruby asks "can we do it standing up" zen nods and stood up with him holding ruby and started thrusting fater and faster and kept going at that speed for a while untill ruby made lay down on the bed and she rode him like a cowgirl style and went up and down faster and faster they both relized they were both coming to the climax and zen said "lets cum together" and they both let out a plesurble scream luckly zen's dorm was soundproof and no one heard the sexual moans and they both laid down zens bed both covered in sweat and zen pulled the cover over them and they both went alseep with ruby curled up in a ball near zen's chest.


	13. Chapter 12

chapter 12 another date

The very next day everyone in team training p except zen who had ruby and both are still asleep so everyone got dressed and walked out without making a noise but darrel left a note saying they going to hang out with team RWBY and JNPR.

Meanwhile in team RWBY's room they just woke up and noticed wasnt in her bed and they all got dressed after taking a shower and walked out to find darrel, sapphire and drake walking towards them so blake asked "hey have you seen ruby" darrel responded with "ruby is still sleeping with zen so I left them a note saying that were spending the day with you lot and team jnpr" that was when did one of her horrible puns "i bet they yang-ed last night" everyone then said boos at her pun while she laughs so loud in victory that team jnpr woke up and came out dressed to see who was laughing and they saw everyone else and ren said " who made a terrible pun" eveyone pointed to yang in annoycence untill wiess said "how abput we go get something to eat and then we go see if zen and ruby are awake" everyone nodded at that.

It was 11AM when zen woke up and ruby was still asleep so he has a shower for a few minuets after from last night and then gets dressed to cook some breakfest for him and ruby, after 15 minuets ruby woke up and zen said "morning babe how was your sleep" ruby replies "it was great especially after last night and went to have a shower to freshen up and get dressed when she comes out on the table where 4 french toast, 2 fried egges and pineapple juice on each plate and juice in a glass for both.

Afyer they had eaten thier breakfest zen and ruby went to the training rooms and started to train, that was when they noticed the others and invited them down and they talked then darrel wanted to ask blake something and said " blake will you go put on a date with me" "of course make sure its tomorrow" replies blake so darrel starts working on the plans for the date and he thinks of a movie and a walk in the park so he decides on that , afer a few hours they had combat class and ruby went against nora, Mrs goodwitch started the count down 3...2...1 fight and ruby went on the offensove while nora went on defensive and then nora counted attackd ruby thay sends he flying into the air but ruby had a smirk and no one knew what thay smirk was but zen did , that was when ruby had planted red dust crystals round nora when she counted attacked her and ruby shot the crystals and a explsoion warped around nora but she came out unscathed and launched a few gernades at ruby who dogded all but two and both hit her leg and arm as her aura was down to 55% while nora aura was at 75%, the fight was not in ruby's favour but then he had to use the new move she learnt as she turned into rose petals and everyone was in shock especially summer who was watching the battle though zen's eyes and ruby then dashed towards nora surrounding her and turned back and slashed nora 3 times as her aura is near the red then nora hits ruby and her aura is near the red so they both dashed at the same time and hit each other at the same time and both her out of aura and glynda said "that match ends in draw" and everyone went back to their dorms.

The next night came blake and darrels date they both agreed on meeting at the airships by 7pm and darrel got thier by 6:45pm and after 15 minutes blake came out wearng a nice black dress that caught all her curves right and darrel said "ready to go dear" blake just nodded and they both boarded the airship and wen to have dinnir first and darrel took her to a restaurant called craftos and they went in and found a table and ordered food which darrel has chef's special soup and blake has tuna salad with bread on the side and they both talked about thier past lives but blake leaves out the white fang part then thier orders came.

After they eaten they went to see a mpvie that darrel booked when thy got thier he handed both tickets to the icket person and he lets them though and they started watching romeo and juliet halfway though everyone in the audoance gasped when romeo was banished crom the town after fighting with another person then at the end eveyone was crying on how said it was at the end, after that darrel and blake walke though the park and sat down on a bench and stared at the night sky and after an hour they started heading back to beacon oncd they got back they said thier good nights to each other and walked into both thier rooms and went asleep

 **sorry for not being uploading this chaper for a few weeks college go the best of me and my friends my help for stuff so the next few chapters are**

 **Meeting the parents**

 **Mountian glenn**

 **The breach (Then it be awhile before instart the next story f you want to give idead for the last 3 chapters after this pm me and I consider them)**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 meeting the parents

Today was Wednesday and it was parent-teacher conference and ruby was pacing around the room thinking how she introduce zen to her dad and she hopes yang will help as well when blake said "ruby clam down" then yang said "it's not as easy as that blake when it comes to relationships dad does kinda takes the boyfriend seriously and threatens them a lot "blake now understands as the team went out to the courtyard where the parents will arrive in 20 minutes.

In team zedd dorm zen was still sleeping while the others woke up and tried waking him up as they saw the clock which said 10:55am and they knew the parents will be here in 5 minutes and sapphire said " I think he only wakes up to me or his parents but I think ruby could wake him up so let's go to the courtyard and ask ruby to wake him up" as they all nodded and walked to the courtyard and saw team rwby, Drake said " hey girls" as they turned to see zen's team approaching them and ruby asked "where is zen" darrel replied "he still asleep and I think you could wake him up", ruby nodded and started walking to the dorm and that was when the airships carrying the parents landed.

When all the parents came out jane and mike walked up to sapphire and her friends and taiyang walked to yang and said "yang where's ruby" then yang looked at sapphire as she was asked the same question for zen then sapphire said "zen is still asleep" mike and jane were surprised he slept in and yang said "well ruby went to wake zen up" that was when taiyang looked at jane and mike as those 3 had the same looks.

Meanwhile as ruby was walking to zen's dorm to wake him up she heard Cardin muttering something about zen but decides to ignore it and was about to open the door to zen room then carding showed up and ruby said "Cardin what do you want" he just laughed and said "open the door now" "nope" replied ruby that was when Russell came up and said "what should we do boss" "send her flying through the door" Russell nodded and gets a sledgehammer and winds up then hits ruby on the legs then punches her though the door which wakes zen up as he's already dressed and looks at the door then looks at Cardin and his teammate "what the hell do you want Cardin" asked zen while spitting venom with words then he heard a groan next to him and saw ruby trying to get up and that's when he saw the bruises on her legs and she didn't have her aura activated then he saw the bruise on the chest and he asked "ruby you alright". Ruby shakes her head saying no, then zen got off his bed and went up to Cardin and Russell and says "you two better run or I will kill you" Cardin gulped and run with Russell tailing behind him, zen went to pick up ruby but was careful and ask "do you want to see the nurse" ruby nods and so he carried her there bridal style and when he got there the nurse asked "oh my what happened to her", zen set ruby on the bed has he said "ruby got hit in the legs by a sledgehammer and then punched though my teams door by Cardin and Russell and has it was a surprised attack she couldn't activate her aura in time", the nurse then brings in a x-ray scanner and scans the whole body for any broken bones and prints then out and when she comes back she ask zen to follow her and he says "nurse what the news any broken bones" "ruby has a broken leg which is snapped in two places and has a broken rib" replied the nurse, they both went back in ruby asked "is there anything wrong" "you have a broken leg snapped in two places and a broken rib" replied the nurse and ruby has a shocked face then zen said "nurse can we get a wheel chair for ruby as we still need to meet our parents today" the nurse nods and gave them a wheelchair after the nurse put a cast on ruby's leg and puts bandages around her chest and says "you need to keep your aura active for a few days while it heals your bones" ruby nods as zen pushed her out in a wheelchair to the courtyard and met the others who were shocked to see ruby in a wheelchair.

Yang saw this and asked "zen what happened to ruby" "well when I got dressed I kind of went back to sleep then I heard a crash as I looked to the door and saw Cardin and Russell then I heard a groan and saw ruby trying to get up but she couldn't, then I walked up to Cardin and Russell and said "you better run or I will kill you" then I picked up ruby and took her to the nurse, and she said ruby has a broken leg snapped in two places and a broken rib" replied zen, then yang was really angry and said "I really want to kill that bastard now" then zen said "get in line yang I need to beat up Cardin as well for hurting my girlfriend" and as soon zen said that taiyang with jane and mike walked over and taiyang says "what did you say" "I said ruby my girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend" replied zen, taiyang looks at jane and mike and says "why don't you ask ruby 5 questions and I ask zen five questions each" jane and mike nods at the idea, so taiyang takes zen somewhere and jane and mike starts asking questions " so ruby question 1 where does zen come from" "bakia village" replies ruby, mike says "correct, question 2 what's zen favourite food" "pizza and kabab" says ruby,, jane says "correct now here's two questions, 3 what his goal, 4 how far have you gone into intimate stuff" "zen wants to he a huntsman to help people who can't defend themselves from evil and from the grimm, for intimate stuff we went straight to sex but of course used protection" replies ruby,, jane and mike was surprised at this and mike said "last question where did you to meet" "we met on the airship" replied ruby..

With taiyang and zen "ok zen im going to ask you some questions and hope you asked ruby about this, ok first question where does ruby come from" asked tai "patch" replies zen, "correct question 2 what's ruby favourite food" asked tai "strawberry cookies" replies zen, "correct question 3-4 why does ruby want to be a huntress and how far did you go in intimate stuff" asked tai "ruby wants to be a huntress so she can follow her mother's footsteps and protect people who can't defend themselves from evil and grimm and for intimate stuff we went straight to sex but used protection" replies zen, now taiyang was surprised and asked "question 5 where did you meet" "we both met each other on the airship for the first day" replied zen, then they both went back and ruby and zen hugged each other as tai said "zen as answered the questions correctly" "so has ruby she answered correctly as well" said jane and so with that the parents went to talk with professor ozpin and other teachers to see how the grades are going.

 **sorry if I haven't uploaded for a while been busy and college can get stressful with work and stuff but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 the fight

After the parents have talked to the teachers about their sons and daughters grades they all got onto the airships but taiyang with mike and Jane stayed behind to talk to the two teams but Zen was nowhere to be found also ruby was with him.

Zen and ruby was going to ozpins office and were talking on their way there "so zen what you going to do about cardin" asked ruby "babe I don't know but I will do something about cardin" replied zen, once they got to the elevator zen pressed the button for ozpins office and waited while the elevator went up to his office.

Once they opened zen knocked on the professor's door and heard "come in" so they both went inside and ozpin looked up and said "why is ruby in a wheelchair" "well let's just say this I am getting really annoyed with cardin and his team actions so is the rest of team rwby and let's just say yang wants to beat them up" replied zen while ozpin stayed quiet for a bit and asked "what do you want to do then" "well I would like to fight them with yang, oh and ruby's father isn't happy either so he might want to fight them" replied zen, after a few minutes ozpin spoke up "ok then I call glynda up here".

After a few minutes glynda came up to the office and said "what do you need professor" "well I need you to organize a fight between team CRDL against zen, yang and taiyang" replied ozpin, "well I would like to spice it up let's say a bet" asked zen, "what bet" asked glynda "well they would like to bet if they win, team CRDL gets kicked out of beacon because their bullies" said ruby, glynda and ozpin looked at each other "I think I can arrange that" replied glynda.

At lunch time zen and ruby met up with the parents and their teams and wiess asked "where did you to go" "we went to see ozpin to organize a fight" replies zen then yang spoke "who you fighting" "well you, zen and our father will fight team CRDL and if we win they kick the bullies out" replied ruby and yang and taiyang faces lit up and both said "finally we get to beat them up"

Time skip to the fight

All the students gathered in the arena by the minute until the seats were taken but sapphire with her and rwby's team also jane and mike were in the high seats while in the locker room zen, yang and taiyang were getting ready so was team crdl, but cardin had a plan to hit zen with a poison hit.

As both teams got in to the arena, every student was whispering on who's going to win then glynda stated if that team crdl loses they be kicked out of beacon and then started the count down 5….4…..3….2….1….FIGHT.

Both teams charged at each other, zen was attacking dove while yang attacks cardin and taiyang has the other 2, people could barely see anything as the stadium was a desert type with sand blowing all over the place and it was a very even match with metal sounds were being clash together while there were punches and kicks then they see russel and dove get thrown into the wall but they rush back in then zen says " yang switch" so yang and zen switched places and now cardin was having a big smirk on his face as he poured poison on his mace and prepared to attack and he do so hitting zen right in the stomach and sending him to the ground and everyone was shocked.

 **AN/ the poison cardin used was an aura attacking poison**

So now cardin was standing above zen and laughing like a devil, zen had a choice admit defeat or send out his demon, so he chose the second one and the crowed was shocked seeing cardin get sent flying to a wall so glynda turned off the sand blowing and when everything settled everyone was blown out of their minds seeing an unknown creature until zen said "rex come help me up" the demon helped up zen and leaned him against the wall then zen screamed in pain when he felt his aura attacking itself and cardin said "hahaha I used a special poison that attacks the persons aura and good luck getting rid o-" gets cut off as the demon sends him flying into the wall and knocking him out while walking to zen and helping him up.

Just then yang and taiyang finished off the others by knocking them out and both ran over to zen and his demon who was holding him up while glynda called for a medic and two medics came into the arena and put zen on a machine that disables aura while trying to figure out what exactly the type of poison is they know it's a aura attacking but what kind, common, uncommon, rare or ultra-rare so they take some blood samples as they go back to the infirmary with rex the demon following behind them with zen, ruby was in complete shock then ozpin came in and said " jane, mike you want to interrogate cardin to find out what poison he used then we can send that info to the medic teams so they can make the antidote" jane and mike nodded and they took cardin to the interrogation room and as soon cardin woke up jane asked "cardin what's the name of the poison you used on zen" in an angry voice then mike said "we can your life very painful if you don't give us the name of the poison now" he stated then cardin started to sweat and said " ok ok the name of the poison is called aura biter and its ultra-rare cause its hard to make" they gave the name of the poison to the medics who immediately went on working to make the anti-dote.

After 2 hours of finding the ingredients and another 2 hours to make the anti-dote they injected it into zen and turned the aura machine off and lets his aura come back and one of them said "he be at asleep for at least 2 days to let the anti-dote to work".

As team crdl got kicked out of beacon they started to wonder around vale and turned down into alley and heard a voice "hello team crdl I've bean watching you and I got an offer for you" the unknown voice said and cardin said "what offer is it" then a female figure came out of the shadows and said "I want to recruit you into the white fang and be my allies and you may call me cinder" "ok we accept the offer" cardin said laughing with his team and cinder joined in the laughing as well.


	16. Chapter 16 (sorry)

hey people wolverine12 here sorry i havent posted in months it just i had a lot to do and college has been catching up with me so i hope you understand i will try and pump out new chapter when ever i can


End file.
